


准备 瞄准 开火

by Alidia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: 【盾铁pωp】Ready Aim Fire（准备 瞄准 开火）





	准备 瞄准 开火

【盾铁pωp】Ready Aim Fire（准备 瞄准 开火）

Tony又一次汗淋淋地从噩梦里醒来，仰躺在床上急促地喘气。

富有四海的斯塔克工业老板再次觉得自己的房间太过窄小逼仄，噩梦的残影仍然在黑夜中游荡，坠落。佩珀从断裂的地板边缘坠入火海，罗迪从万里高空落向地面，美国队长在高台跌落到一万只抢夺的手中，钢铁侠失去动力深深地沉入水底。他翻身而起，一脚踩空，跌坐在地面上。AI贴心地打开了灯：“先生？”Tony血管发麻，心跳过速，干脆没有回答。他难以抑制地低喘，扯住被子的手用力到指骨泛白，青筋微露。

如影随形的危机感像把达克摩利斯之剑终日悬顶，或者像上了膛只待开火的枪一样抵着他的太阳穴，Tony有时认定自己受到了知识和眼界的诅咒，因为所有人一无所知的时候只有他看见了死神的羽翼蔽空张开。他为之思维短路，终日焦虑，不得安宁。

该死的。危机感是他忠实的好朋友，不肯道别的好伙伴。从Tony十八岁失去双亲那个长得没有尽头的夜晚开始，他机械地按掉所有意图关心或意图吞噬他的通话请求，这位朋友敲开了他的窗。他一度沉醉入纸醉金迷的浮华世界，那段时间虽然也糟透了，想起来还算点平静日子。阿富汗的山洞里他造出钢铁侠的第一秒，他就知道他要跟这位访客说声好久不见了。无论如何拼命去努力也不能影响它定期的造访。但怎么会是今天？哦我操，去他妈的发情期——

Tony就是这么走运。他浑身无力地瘫软在地上，热潮从他每一个细胞席卷四肢百骸，燥热涌上了他的所有皮肤，他将脸和湿透了的额发深深地埋进软和的被子里不停发抖。寒冷。燥热。恐惧。情欲。空虚。渴求。他需要被操透、被使用、被填满——

“Friday，抑制剂！”他颤抖着大声喊叫。他的AI及时从墙壁里递出一只机械手，向他的脖子注入了一整管液体，赞爆了。随着冰凉的液体流入血液，Tony总算缓解了一些。Friday用机器运算出结果的平静口气报告：“Boss，您的抑制剂已经超过了最高用量。”他说：“操。”

操，那要找人了。

“Friday，排查这段时间我见过的所有人，去过的任何地方，摄入的所有食物。我的周期不应该提前。”

“先生，您在七天前滥用了五支抑制剂。”Friday说。Tony打了个寒战，无话可说。抑制剂都有使用说明，Tony Stark从来不看使用说明。

他脑海里出现的人是Steve Rogers。

“好吧，加入日程，明天去问问伟大的美国队长有没有时间出去开房，我他妈怎么人生总这么操蛋。”

他和美国队长维持床伴关系已经很久了。不是一段恋爱关系，而是Tony熟悉的、游刃有余的上床关系。从好到了佩珀.波茨这种程度的人都跟他提出分手开始，他就知道自己应该怎样对付美国队长。Steve也不爱真正的他，反正如此。Tony猜Steve总是乐于帮忙。其次是因为他们实在太过于契合，太过于火辣，太过于适合性。

事实上恰恰是因为这种情感如此真挚地建立在虚假的欺骗和身体的性爱之上，Tony产生犹豫。他们第一次做爱是一次意外，信息素驱使下Alpha和Omega的碰撞。

那次，抑制剂不知道什么时候失效了，信息素让他神思不属，想法散乱，他从床下的柜子里摸出一只黑色的震动棒，冰冷的金属塞入他的Omega通道时的满胀感让他大声呻吟了起来。Tony爬起来，他一刻也等不了了，他跌跌撞撞地开门、下楼，走到队长的房间门前。已经从里到外地湿透的Omgea神志不清地下命令：“Friday，开门。”

门从里面打开了，他和一身Omgea信息素一头磕在Steve Rogers的大胸上，还记得低声咕哝：“呃，好久不见？”

Alpha信息素爆炸一般在半空中炸开，他摸到Steve已经硬起来的性器，开始下流地摩挲，成功地让对方不满地撕开他身上的外衣，“是吗，Tony？”

Steve的手从他的腰一路下滑，伸进了他的裤子里，才伸进去，内壁就剧烈地收缩起来，他摸到了震动的金属凸起。Steve使力往外一拉，透明的液体湿漉漉地涌出来，Tony整个人都随着他的动作往后一仰，低着头发出了呜咽的求饶。

超级士兵给了他的臀瓣一个巴掌：“就这么急？湿成这样。”Tony浑身都软了，他摇着头否认，满眼都盈满了生理性的泪水，身体却情不自禁地迎合上去。Steve加入了两根手指，和那个按摩棒一起把Tony的内穴撑开，粗糙的手指在他体内快速地抽动，他整个人都绷了起来，弯折着脊背不停耸动。强烈的快感和强烈的需要把Omega淹没了，他周身滚烫，哭着哀求：“操我……拜托……”

Alpha抽出手指，居高临下地下令：“操开你自己。”

他以为自己听错了，Steve重复：“没润滑剂，你不能受伤。亲爱的，操开你自己。”

振动棒还在他体内，他受不了很久了，快要被Omega信息素逼疯了。欲望，欲望，欲望。动物本能在逼他满足自己淫乱的发情期需求。Tony自己把双腿折起来，蜷缩起身体，他右手拉着黑色按摩棒的外端操起了让自己，金属震动着摩擦他湿热的内腔，Tony高声地呻吟了起来，他只是一个发情期的Omega，他顾不了太多。他的手指急切地拉着按摩棒抽动起来，饥渴的后穴热情地吞入，更多的体液从连接处滑落到床单上。强烈的快感潮水一样袭来又潮水一样褪去，Tony不得章法，索性把整个沾满淫液的震动棒拔出来丢到一边。他抬起腰，双眼涣散，仰头呜咽着去拉Steve：“已经……不……”他咬了咬舌根，稍微流利了一点，“操你的，大兵，别管疼不疼了……给我！你没资格抢别人的麻醉剂。过来，拿出你的那玩意操进来，听我的。”

Steve把他压在浴室的镜子前面操他，一下比一下发狠，一下比一下深，顶得他一次次向前撞向那面落地镜，逼他羞耻地认识到自己的淫态。

欲望掌控了他昏沉的头脑，他像是被翻来覆去地燃烧，从里到外地电击。炙热的Alpha性器在他体内抽插，他几度失神到两眼发黑。Steve的手颇不熟练地在前面安抚他，称得上温柔地照顾他的感受，他却只想哭，只想被钉在这里反复溺毙。

他发着抖向上抬起腰，不够，不够，还要更多。干我，操翻我，就在这操死我。Tony两眼迷乱，他脑子不够使了，性最美妙的事就是能让他脑子暂时不够使——他像离水的鱼一样大口呼吸，身体小幅度地随着阴茎的抽插而抽动着，只能发昏地盯着天花板淫叫。

被发情期的情潮席卷的Omega可以比婊子还不知满足，再配上一个四倍持久力的Alpha，他们简直做得天昏地暗，从浴室干到卧室，从卧室干到顶层（好在Tony买了一个足够大的基地），干了整整一夜。他几乎融化在性爱里了，模糊又清晰地无数次被操到崩溃。Steve在床上的掌控欲实在超出他所料，他甚至会故意地缓慢动作让他主动去摇着腰吞咽阴茎，在他耳边来点现学现卖的下流话，那可有点太性感了。

那天以后他们的关系就顺理成章地延续下来了。

Tony和队长事实上相互排斥，他们争吵立场，他们总是各执一词。Tony因为有聪明的脑袋所以作弊，把烂事儿都交给钢铁侠，这就像用药成瘾，总是情不自禁地往下做，所以苦果他也自己吞：Steve喜爱的是Omega而不是真正的他。说起来，他们的性过度激烈以至于也许让双方产生了依赖性——

他知道他们互相有一种默契，有一种共同的感觉。Alpha爱Omega，Omega爱Alpha，深深地，疯狂地，兴奋地，痛苦地，因此Alpha和Omega做爱，这就是生物本能和自然法则。当美国队长说是你，斯塔克先生，是你给了我一个家的时候，Tony并不怀疑Steve Rogers爱他。只是这种爱与传统定义不同，更像是吊桥效应。类似于为了取暖聚集在一起的刺猬，倾倒的大厦下扛起庇护三角的两只手。以前每次佩珀哭着要求他放弃，他实打实地心如刀绞。但他知道佩珀是对的，佩珀应该离开他，佩珀不应该被枪口瞄准，不应该被反派绑架，不应该被设计埋伏，不应该成为他的牺牲品。美国队长与她可就大不相同，他和Steve谁是谁的牺牲还说不定。他们都无法离开战场，还有比这更美妙的选择吗？英雄人物总是摧毁身边的人，所以最适合他们的是彼此摧毁。

他们都无家可归，只能在复仇者联盟的屋檐下残喘。联盟是一个牢固的纽带，把这群超级人类联系了起来。他们除了武器和暴力无所依凭，注定要为了保护他人流干最后一滴血，或者耗尽最后一点心力后脱下战甲。他们战斗，战斗，战斗。他们背抵着城墙。他们准备，瞄准，开火。他们在血与火旁边满身硝烟味地做爱。

准备，瞄准，开火。

拥抱，接吻，做爱。

fin.

＃硬盘的废稿，一发完，搞铁进度头重脚轻因为我写着写着去写别的了……补了两段让它有资格发出来而不是躺硬盘


End file.
